


Alec Gets a Kitten

by theasexualhedgehog



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen, cute stuff, my brain got mad I finished broadchurch and wouldn't let me do anything else until I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: The title says it all





	Alec Gets a Kitten

The knock on the door broke Alec’s concentration. Grumbling to himself, he stood and went over, throwing the door open.

“Miller, you’re a good partner, but it’s the weekend and I- what is that,” he said, staring at the fluffy lump in Miller’s arms.

“It’s a kitten. Tom found it under the car this morning, but he’s allergic, so we can’t take care of it. Figured you could for a few days until we found someone to take it in,” Miller replied, shifting the kitten in her arms. 

Alec glared Miller, then the cat. The cat just stared up at him and yawned. Alec sighed, knowing the battle was already lost. “Fine, but only for a few days. Find a home for him soon.”

“Her, actually,” Miller said, handing the kitten over. “I already picked up some things you might need, cat food and such.”

Alec accepted the cat and the bags. “Does she have a name?”

“Not yet. Up to you.” With that and a wave, Miller turned and left. 

Alec nudged the door shut with his foot. “Just you and me, eh, little one. Now what should we name you?”

“You got a cat?” Daisy asked, surprised.

“Not voluntarily. Miller is having me look after her until she can find her a home,” Alec replied, propping his phone against his shoulder. 

“Does she have a name yet?”

“No. Haven’t decided yet. Might just call her Cat.”

“Dad! That’s a terrible name.” 

“Well, come up with something better.” Alec looked up when Miller knocked on his doorway. “I’ve got to go, Daze. I’ll see you this weekend.”

“How’s the kitten?” Miller asked, sitting in front of Alec’s desk.

“She’s fine,” he replied, shuffling some papers. 

“Have you named her yet?”

“Are you here to ask about the kitten or talk about the case?” Alec dodged the question.

After the fifth time of the kitten wandering across his papers, Alec gave up trying to work. 

“Do you want me to get anything done?” He asked the cat. The kitten just yawned, then meowed. Alec glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Yeah, you’re right it is time to eat.” He got up and crossed to the kitchen, the cat following him. He scooped some cat food for the little one, then while she was busy eating, put together a sandwich for himself. “You annoy me, but in a good way. Like Miller.” Alec mused out loud to himself. “I should call you Ellie. You like that name?” 

For Ellie’s credit, she looked up from her food bowl and meowed again.

“Dad, I’m home,” Daisy called, stepping into the house. Seeing a light on, she dropped her bag in the hall and stepped into the living room. Her dad was fast asleep on the couch, clearly having fallen asleep reading papers for work. The kitten was curled up on his chest, also fast asleep. Daisy silently laughed, taking a picture to send to her mom later. Alec stirred just then, waking up. 

“Hey, Daisy. Sorry, must’ve fallen asleep.” He tried to sit up, stopping when he remembered Ellie asleep on his chest. He scooped her up and set her on the couch. Daisy finally noticed the purple collar and tag. 

“Oh, you finally named her!” She sat on the other side and spun the collar so she could read the tag.

“You named the cat after your partner at work?” She asked, half laughing.

“No, if I named her after Miller I’d call the cat Miller.” Alec tried to deflect. 

“Uh-huh. Sure, Dad.” Daisy picked up the now-awake Ellie. “You sure are a cute one.”

“Get used to her,” Alec said casually, shuffling his work papers. “She’s sticking around.”

“You’re gonna keep her?” Daisy asked excitedly.

“Gets a little too quiet around here without you,” Alec replied, shrugging. He didn’t want to admit the little furball had grown on him right away, but she was pretty cute and lovable. Wouldn’t hurt to give Ellie a good home, and maybe keep him from overworking himself again.


End file.
